The Play That Started It All
by XfreakyXcallbackXgirlX
Summary: Phil and Keely try out for the school play of romeo and Juliet. But what happens when owen gets the part of Romeo and Phil has to watch one of his best friends kiss the girl of his dreams!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Play

Phil and Keely were walking down corridors of H.G. Wells. They needed a new activity for some extra curricular points (don't ask I made it up if it is not real)

"Phil I can't believe we are going to try out for parts in Romeo and Juliet" said Keely

"I know. So you're trying out for Juliet right?" replied Phil

"Yes I hope I get the part. You're trying for Romeo right"

"Of course"

Phil and Keely each kept their needy star fetched love a secret from each other everyone could tell their love except Phil and Keely. Plus it was never Phil or Keely when you got one you got them both. But that doesn't matter now what matters are the auditions.

Keely trying out

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."

Keely said this with all the passion she had and her passion was amazing.

Phil trying out

"She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

Phil said this with all his heart and he was good.

"Phil there you are their putting up the cast list now" said anxious Keely

Cast List

Romeo- Owen Fairfield

Juliet- Keely Teslow

Servant- Phil Diffy

"Yes I got Juliet but Owen's Romeo." Said Keely thinking that she will have to share her first kiss with Owen instead of Phil.

"OWEN!" Phil said with anger and sorrow in his eyes, but mostly ANGER.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Owen

"OWEN!" Phil screamed with Anger

Keely was still speechless thinking about how her first kiss will go with Owen.

"What?" Owen said because he herd Phil scream his name

"You got the part of Romeo in the school play. And I'm Juliet." Keely said to him

"Sweet, the O-Dog gets to plant a sweet kiss on Keely. This is great." Owen said happy as he found out this news.

"Yeah just great." Phil said sadly because he now has to watch the girl of his dreams get kissed by another guy that's not him.

Later that night Phil couldn't sleep at all. So he sound proofed his room and pounded on his drums wishing each drum was Owen's head. Phil started to sing a song that one of his favorites………………….

"Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost   
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line   
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on 

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
(Oh.. Holiday) 

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know   
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day

That night Phil feel asleep thinking about a plan to stop this kiss.

AN- Thanks to everyone who review e-mail me and I will tell you the scoop on my new story "O-When did I Fall In Love With You" coming out soon remember e-mail me some ideas you might have and I will try to put them in my story because I want everyone to relate to my stories I'll update really soon I promise L8ter

Melissa

P.S. That song is Bad Day- Daniel Powter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Rehearsal

Phil, Keely, and Owen stood in their places for the kissing scene.

Owen- If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

Keely- Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

Owen-Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

Keely-Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

Owen-O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

Keely-Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

Owen-Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

Owen was an inch away from Keely's lips when Phil screamed

Phil-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mr.Hachett-excuse me Mr. Diffy but only I can stop the play, but you do make a point. Owen, Keely, you two don't kiss until the play I want the play to have the 'I'm really having my first kiss' theme. Ok

Keely & Owen-Ok

Keely sighed in relief knowing she has some time to get a kiss from Phil first before the play.

Owen sighed angry he really wanted that kiss from Keely.

Right then and there Phil came up with an idea how to bribe Owen to give that kiss to Keely to him.

AN- I know it is really short but I need to do my homework I will update on Wednesday not tomorrow okay review

Melissa


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Plan & Compromise

Phil- Heyy Owen

Owen- Hey Philly-Cheese Steak

Phil-Oooook. Hey dude can you do me a favor

Owen-Sure what is it?

Phil-Don't kiss Keely!

Owen-Sorry Phil I am looking forward to that kiss. Unless……..

Phil-Unless what name your price!

Owen- You get Via to kiss me instead

Phil-DONE!

With that Phil and Owen were talking about the plan to get Phil to kiss Keely. Meanwhile at Keely's house…………………..

Via-This is great. Now you get to kiss Owen!

Keely-Via are you nuts I don't want to kiss Owen. I WANT TO KISS PHIL!

Via- Don't worry I kinda have a plan.

Keely-what do you mean?

Via-Listen Keely do you remember how Phil kept staring at you and Owen during the dance last month?

Keely- Yeah so?

Via-He was so getting jealous over you

Keely-I don't know

Via-Trust me this whole you kissing Owen thing is driving him nuts. And if you don't believe me I will talk to him myself.

AN-So there is chapter 4 please review

Melissa


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Discussions

Via-Sooo Phil ummmm can I ask you something

Phil-ok. Shoot!

Via-Do you like Keely more than a friend?

Phil-why?

Via-I just wanna know

Phil-I won't tell you unless you tell me why

Via- Fine the truth is………………………I love you.

Phil-WHAT???

Via-You herd me I love you and I wanted to know if you like Keely so I don't get crushed. So do you?

Phil-Truthfully yes I love her more than anything and I am sorry but I just don't think we could be together.

Little did he know Keely was listening to the whole discussion

After Phil left Keely stayed and talked to Via

Via-See I told you he loved you

Keely-now I believe you. But I still have to kiss Owen if front of him during the play and he is going to think I don't love him and I love Owen.

Via-don't worry I have another plan.

A/N-thanks to all my readers and fellow writers review and I will tell some stories I am working on.

If You Have ANY IDEAS Please Tell Me And I Will Try to Put It Into The Story and Give You CREDIT…..++++

MELISSA/wizardgurl2121


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The Play

Everyone was in the audience while the actors and actresses are back stage. In the audience was Pim, Mr. &Mrs. Diffy, Mandy, Eric (Keely's dad I made it up), and Mr.Hachett.

Keely-are you sure this plan will work

Via-yes, just go out there and act out the play. I will tell Phil later you don't like Owen.

Keely-okay thanks

Meanwhile…………

Phil-Kay Owen you know the plan.

Owen-don't worry Philly cheese steak!

Phil-Please don't say that anymore

Owen-Remember my part of the deal

Phil- I know

The curtains open. Let's skip down to Act 2 scene 2

Owen (as Romeo) - If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

Keely(as Juliet)- Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

Owen- Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?

Keely-Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

Owen-O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

Keely-Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

Owen-Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

Owen was inches away from Keely's lips when he gave the signal.

The signal was a flick of the wrist. Phil knew it was time.

Phil-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everyone starred at him while Mr.Hachett started whispering.

Mr.Hachett- Mr. Diffy What is you doing

Phil-I cant let this happen.

Phil took one of the swords from another actor and pointed it at Owen.

Owen-what are you doing servant

Phil- I must do this I have to tell Juliet I love her

Keely was speechless in awe.

Owen- she is mine

Phil-no she is mine

Owen- she is mine

Phil – If you want her fight me

Owen-Fine

Now Owen and Phil were in a sword fight. Owen almost hit Phil but he dodged it in time. The Phil got Owen in the armpit

Owen-Nooooo. And with that I am dead(Owen now played dead)

Phil-Juliet I am sorry for killing Romeo but I love you.

Keely- I love you too

And with that they kissed.

The audience cheered loudly. Even Pim was happy they finally kissed. Then Phil picked Keely up with on arm on her back and another one under her knees while they were kissing and exited the stage.

Now who says Romeo and Juliet didn't have a happy ending.


End file.
